The Temple of Zakaran (Map)
The Temple of Zakaran is the 17th playable map in the Nali Chronicles campaign. Logbook Entries #Writen by Damoroj - I now believe it was a mistake to leave priest Joshup. This cave has proven a safe haven in the past... now it has been overrun by utter evil. I shall try to return to my friend as the attacks from the "devils" are getting greater. #Written by Joshup - Such pain to know I let priest Damoroj set into the underwater cave. Yes, it was once used as a safe haven... now it is nothing more than a hellish hole used to lure foolish beings to their death. I pray for his return. I pray for his safety. #Tailor's LOG - LOG: (ISV Kran) D. Tailor: I don't know what's possessed Percy, shortly after he finished digging the hole in the wall he started talking in a language that even my translator could not pick up. Then he walks over to Shawn and sticks a Pickaxe in his back! For God sake, Shawn was his best friend. #Drugian city - Entrance to the underground city of Drugian. #Shawn's LOG - Log: (ISV Kran) P. Shawn: Damn! We've been trapped in this Godforsaken temple for over a week now! However, we have progressed. Yesterday Percy finished digging out part of the wall and we have agreed to pass through at 08:00 hours. Oh, here he is now with his trusty pickaxe! Boy, he looks pissed off... #Nooke's LOG - LOG: (ISV Kran) J. Nooke: We have been travelling for days now and for what? Since the crash of the ISV Kran nothing has been going to plan! First it was those huge titan creatures that chucked boulders at us and now it's the food. There is nothing left apart from those berries that are found lying around but I don't like them much. Makes me sick! #Dyrial's Dairy - I spotted a two-armed creature today by the name of an Ancient God, Nooke. By the light I hope he is here to save us from the Sky Demons. As long as I stay here I should be safe, then I shall move on. Oh no! Another tile fell in, soon they will find me. I better move on and travel to the east in my search for salvation. #The Temple of Zakaran - The ancient Temple of Zakaran may be entered by those who have a good sense of direction. For passage is granted from the opposite of how you enter. #Moody's LOG - LOG: (ISV Kran) B. Moody: Commander Percy just led the rest of our team into that temple and slammed the door behind them. What does he want to do with them and for us not to see? I wonder how he got into this temple in the first place; I think I will have another look at that message on the wall. #Mr. Brute's Journal - A recent earthquake unearthed a strange device. It doesn't look like any architecture we've encountered. My fear is that it was built by the Nali. What plans do they have? Are the rumours true? Are they really rebelling against us? Impossible! #Bradley's LOG - LOG: (ISV Kran) D. Bradley: Commander Percy has slaughtered the entire squadron. I managed to escape through the hole we dug only to encounter the Skaarj. What is worse? Dying by the Skaarj… or your own commander? I hope I live never to find out. #Percy's LOG 1 - I've killed them all. The voices... they don't speak to me no more. I hope they are pleased and give me what they promised. #Percy's LOG 2 - I can feel an overwhelming darkness drown my body. It sinks deeper and deeper. I do not feel for what I have done as they don't let me. They made me kill my own men. They promised me my dreams. They did it all but have given me nothing. #Percy's final LOG - I've done my bidding for them and they show nothing. They are what they made me. I hate them! I was a fool to believe them. They think they have control over me. They have nothing anymore. I will kill them! I will rip their black hearts out and smash them! My family, my men, I don't ask for forgiveness as I don't deserve it. I just hope I can earn your respect for what I'm about to do. God speed. Category:Nali Chronicles Maps Category:Maps Category:Jeff "Flunders" Smyth Maps